<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Her Brother by witchee_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373711">Not Her Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer'>witchee_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Sibling Love, back from the dead, i adore them both but only one is pietro let's be honest, what should happen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchee_writer/pseuds/witchee_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is in her house, playing with her children. Wanda should be happy, but she can't help the nagging feeling that something just isn't right. This Pietro, this man, if he was her brother, then why does he feel like an imposter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Her Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after last week's episode. I just couldn't help myself because as fond of Evans' Peter as I am, he ain't Wanda's brother. Marvel know that though, that's why they mentioned it. I don't think we'll see ATJ but AT LEAST WE HAVE FANFICS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda stared, she couldn't help it. She told herself not too, told herself it was her brother and she should be happy. He had already shown how fast he was, he had already proved that they shared the same memories but- but something was off. She knew it, she could feel it in her gut. Every time she looked at Pietro, she felt sick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had wished for him, desperately. Every day she had wanted her brother back, even in this world, in this bubble of safety where she had family and love, at the back of her mind she had known something was missing. Her boys knew it too, felt it from her. They had each other, but Wanda had lost her other half years ago, so many years ago. She had tried to push it away, there had been so much happening, but that wound was torn open the moment Tommy and Billy were born. That wound buried even deeper within her when they asked why she couldn't bring him back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why couldn't she? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew how powerful she was, she could <em>alter</em> reality. Why couldn't she alter it to bring her brother back to her? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was what she had thought, that was all she had thought about but it wasn't supposed to be like this. This man, this imposter, was not her brother. Something told her to believe that it was, to fall into the comfort of what was before her but she just- she couldn't, not with this. Wanda could live in this world she knew that she was controlling, that she was keeping together, as long as it made her happy. It was wrong, but she had seen so much, been through so much, done so much for this world, did she not deserve some peace? It was easy to close her eyes, to rewind the flicker of reality trying to break through, to blink and pretend everything was okay again but this- she couldn't pretend with this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every time she called him '<em>Pietro</em>' she saw the briefest flicker of confusion, before the man beamed at her and was at her side in an instant. He acted like her brother with his jokes and his sarcasm, and if Wanda closed her eyes, she could see <em>her</em> brother, her Pietro, hear <em>his</em> voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then she would open them again and the imposter would be there instead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But was some remnant of her brother not better then none at all? It was something, where before she had nothing but fading memories. If she just closed her eyes- if she just <em>believed</em>- maybe- </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe the wounds in her heart would heal just a little, maybe she would be able to breathe again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanda, Wanda you can't keep doing this," argued Vision. "This is wrong Wanda, you know it is. That is not even your brother! Can you truly live with this man in your house- our house- Wanda!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her head pounded, her stomach rolled unpleasantly. The man that was not her brother played tag with her boys, always escaping their grip, the three of them laughing. Wanda just wanted her brother, she wanted this, but with the right brother, with <em>her</em> Pietro. Her throat felt tight, and all she wanted to do was lie down, just for a moment. Because this was what she wanted, this was all she wanted, but different. It was this, but not quite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why this man? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was it not <em>her</em> brother? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone outside Westview feared her, as they should. They feared her before, and they feared her now. She had brought Vision back, they'd had two beautiful children, why couldn't her Pietro be a part of that as well? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you our Uncle?" asked Billy, and Wanda sucked in a sharp breath. Her son looked a little too aware, standing there, his head tilted to the side. "You don't look like Mummy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course he is, Billy," said Wanda, laughing. It sounded so real, she almost could have fooled herself. But Pietro, or whoever-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Pietro is your Uncle, I think," said the man, her brother, the imposter. "My name's Peter." The man- Peter- looked confused. "Where am I?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanda, you're losing control!" said Vision, blocking her view of the boys, his hands tight on her shoulders. "You need to stop this, it is time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right, she was losing control. She had let herself get distracted, she had stepped out of the bubble, been forced to face reality. But she was back now, it would be alright again. It had to be, she didn't want to go out there again, she didn't want to face the despair and loneliness. Wanda had nothing out there, she had everything in here. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She would. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Westview had been near-perfect, but she could make it absolutely perfect. She could have killed Thanos if she had wanted, her power was created by the Infinity Stones, she could create the perfect world if she wanted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And she <em>wanted</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wanda!" yelled Vision. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Daddy, why are you yelling at Mummy?" asked Tommy, frowning. He had squeezed between them, his grip tight on her hand. "You're making her sad." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, baby, it's okay, Mummy's not sad-" The doorbell rang, and her heart rate picked up. Could it be? Was it possible? A strange look passed over Peter's face, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. The twins didn't look his way, didn't ask after him. Why would they? That man had been an imposter from the beginning, that man had not belonged. The doorbell rang again, and Vision grabbed her hand before she could answer it. His eyes imploring, warning, so many things. But that wasn't right- they were meant to be happy. Vision blinked, his gaze clearing, his back straightening. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry dear, I better answer the door, hadn't I?" said Vision. If he had any recollection of his doubts, he didn't show it. He believed in this for now, but Wanda knew it wouldn't last. He had picked up on too much, it was only a matter of time before it happened again. But it was fine- everything was fine- she had it all under control. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened, and Vision smiled, "Hello, can I help you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda's heart stopped when their guest entered, when her brother, <em>her Pietro</em>, stepped into the home, smirk on his face, eyebrow raised, "Well, I should hope so, I came to see my sister, after all." Even his voice was the same, his accent thick. She had almost forgotten how much she had missed it, how empty she had felt without it- Pietro's smile turned warm as he saw her, his arms opened. "<em>Wanda</em>." She couldn't cry, wouldn't cry, this was meant to be normal but- but the moment she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her, warm and tight and <em>familiar</em>- she couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn't. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had survived together, they were meant to keep surviving together, <em>they would survive together</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda could feel the wounds inside her healing, as fast as her brother could run. She felt whole and happy, for the first time in many, <em>many </em>years. This was perfect, this was what Westview was meant to be. Wanda had everything she had ever wanted, a home, a family, peace, safety. She didn't care what had started this, what it was that had lured her to do this, it didn't matter. This was perfect, everyone was happy, everyone was protected, what else did they need? It wasn't so bad in Westview, they could live long and happy lives in this town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And they would. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one would take this from her, not again. She would not lose again, not her husband, not her children and not the other half of her soul. Not again, not ever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pietro?" said Wanda, her voice quiet as she pulled back. "You will fight with me always, won't you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Going into battle so soon, sister?" said Pietro, studying her. He wasn't aware, she knew that much. But he knew her, could read her better then anyone in the world, he didn't have to be aware to know that she was serious. "Of course, Wanda, I will always fight with you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even if I'm on the wrong side?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's never the wrong side if you're on it, sister. That is the only side that matters to me, you know that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gripped his hand, tightly and he winked, pressed a kiss to her cheek. He was there one second, gone the next, appearing next to Tommy and Billy. Vision wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his gaze fond. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda glanced to the far corner, there was no camera there, but she knew it would be seen by those on the outside. She would fight for this, and she would win. She had warned them once, she didn't need to warn them again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was her home, and <em>they would not take it from her.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>